


Hide & seek

by Minne_My



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Character Death, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Kitty's final game of hide & seek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Hide & seek

Giggling madly, she galloped up the stairs to seek out the best hiding place ever. Her sister said that hiding behind the statues or hiding behind her hand, didn't count. She'd used the curtains last time so it had to be something else. They were inside the house so the bushes were out.

She looked this way and that, trying to find somewhere _really_ good, that would knock their socks off. She was going to find somewhere so brilliant, they'd be amazed that they'd never thought of it themselves.

And shimmering obliquely in the corner of the landing, was the answer. The wooden chest. The one from the latest sailing ship that had brought back all that sugar and tea and rum. Her father had been most pleased with the shipment. She was allowed to dip a finger in the sugar for a treat that week. It crunched on her tongue like glittering snow. Better than real snow anyway. Her sister had made her eat lots of it last time there had been a snowstorm. It had been too cold. Kitty preferred sugar.

It was a sturdy, handsomely made polished mahogany chest. She struggled to open it but once she had managed to prise it open, it opened up, yawning and greedy for company. Kitty slowly eased herself into it, making sure not to dislodge her wig, fitting into the hollow like it was made for her. She settled in and closed the lid over her, shutting off the world outside. Entombed in her warm woody space, she giggled at the thought of people walking past and not knowing how near she was.

There! That would show her sister.

She didn't know how long she'd been in there. It was snug and after a while she felt her eyelids drift shut. She thought she'd heard the footsteps in her sleep. Heavy ones stamping up and down, light tripping ones, sometimes voices. The more she heard them, the less clear they become. Blurred like light through water. Was it her mother or father? She couldn't tell. She hoped that when she was found, she'd be able to sneak into the kitchen for another few finger dabs of sugar.

She waited for her chance to spring up and laugh at her success. But as time went on, she kept sleeping, oblivious to the storm swirling around her in the outside world. Kitty didn't know that when she would emerge, a new world within the house would greet her, nothing like she'd ever seen before. People she'd never known existed. People who expected her to steer her own ship. New words and thoughts and feelings to be explored. Watching other people play and live and laugh. Kitty was happy for them, even if it meant that toys were only to be looked at and not played with.

At least her sister couldn't take them anymore.


End file.
